Omekata
The Omekata, or Sacred Eye Cult is a cult originating the fictional city of Sakurami, Japan. The cult was founded by the unnamed parents of a girl named Tsubaki Kasugano. The Kasuganos lived on the grounds of the temple devoted to the Omekata religion. Tsubaki had poor eyesight, being unable to see more than a few meters, and rarely left the temple for her protection. The cult revolved around the belief that Tsubaki had the power of clairvoyance. Tsubaki's life, however, was turned upside-down when a high-ranking member of the cult named Funatsu killed Tsubaki's parents, destroying their car with an improvised bomb. Funatsu took over the cult with Tsubaki as a figurehead. Funatsu decreed that cultists should "cleanse themselves of their sins" by raping Tsubaki. This went on for several years, Tsubaki's only source of sanity being a ball given to her by her mother, until one day, her ball rolled away beyond the range of Tsubaki's limited sight. Shortly afterward, Tsubaki was contacted by an entity claiming to be God and became part of a battle royale to become a god herself. Tsubaki was given "future diary" that revealed everything that her followers saw. Tsubaki intends to become a god and destroy the rest of the world- the "unseen world" as she calls it- what she believes to be the source of all her suffering, with her followers as unwitting pawns. Tsubaki is killed by Yukiteru Amano, after she betrays them and orders her followers to gang rape and murder Yuno Gasai. After Tsubaki's death, the cult is presumably disbanded. The Omekata cultists use a variety of weapons, including kitchen knives, axes, baseball bats, and improvised explosive devices. After the timeline was rest several changes were made, including the cult's history. In this new timeline, Funatsu's plot was discovered by the cult. Causing him to be arrested and the cult to be peacefully dissolved by Tsubaki's parents. Battle vs. True Eye (by SPARTAN 119) True Eye Cult: Omekata Cult: Omekata Shrine, Sakurami, Japan Sean Keanan and four True Eye cultists walked into the shrine of the Omekata Cult, ready to spill the "tainted blood" of all who inhabited the structure. What they didn't realize, however, was that Funatsu and four Omekata cultists were watching. Sean and the cultists crossed through a torii, a wooden rectangular arch often seen at Japanese shrines. At that moment, Funatsu dialed a number on a cell phone. The improvised explosive device in the torii detonated, blowing apart two True Eye Cultists, and wounding on other. The Omekata cultists charged at the stunned survivors of the True Eye Cultists, with knives, axes, and baseball bats in hand. A True Eye cultist who was wounded in the bomb blast got out a bundle of dynamite and lit the fuse, charging at the cultists. The dynamite exploded, vaporizing the True Eye cultist and two of the Omekata cultists. The remaining Omekata cultists kept pressing the attack, one of them striking a True Eye cultist in the side with a baseball bat, knocking him over, before finishing him by splitting his skull with an axe. Sean was outnumbered three to one, however, he did not retreat. He raised his ceremonial sword and blocked an attack form a knife-wielding Omekata cultists and responded by running the sword through his torso. Another Omekata cultist tried to attack him from behind with a baseball bat, but Sean ducked and turned around, swinging his sword as he went, slicing off his attacker's arm and cutting into the man's torso deep enough to slice into the heart, killing him. Funatsu raise a large, long-handled axe as he lunged at Sean, making a downward strike which Sean sidestepped to avoid. The axe kept going and got stuck in a torii. Sean swung his sword as Funatsu tried to liberate his axe from the wooden arch, slicing his head clean off in a spray of blood. Funastu's body went limp and fell to the ground. WINNER: True Eye Cult Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why True Eye Cult won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Cults Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors